E-Scream
| writtenby= George Doty IV | directedby= Chuck Sheetz | previousepisode= }} E-Scream is the fourteenth and final episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the forty-second and final episode overall in the series. Premise Velma plans to relax while the rest of the gang takes in a game convention, but she soon finds she has to contend with a virtual-reality game come to life. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Velma Dinkley * Mystery Inc. dopplegängers ** Scooby-Doo dopplegänger ** Shaggy Rogers dopplegänger ** Fred Jones dopplegänger ** Daphne Blake dopplegänger Supporting characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Dr. Laslow Ostwald * Princess Penelope Powerheart * Benji * Tad * Mitch Villains: * Osomons Other characters: * Damian * Travis * Security kid * Sherlock Holmes * Dr. John Watson * Train passenger * Zombie kids Objects * Gooey-Oh Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Locations * Los Angeles, California ** Los Angeles Conference Center *** Dr. Wong's Happy Funtime Explosion Nap-Magorium *** Virtual Mystery Game Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Velma (and the rest of the gang) met Dr. Ostwald in the season two episode . Notes/trivia * E-Scream was originally scheduled to air on April 23, 2005, but was preempted for ¡Mucha Lucha! * Technically, there was no monster or bad guy or mystery in this episode, as the whole thing was just a game. * This episode was released five months before it had aired on the DVD What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 8 - Zoinks! Camera! Action! * This is the only time in standard continuity that the Mystery Machine can change into another vehicle with the press of a button. Coincidentally, the van transforming into different vehicles was one of the gimmicks in the next series to follow, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''This ability to transform the van was previously used in the series ''Amazing Chan and the Clan Chan. * There were four clues that helped Velma solve the case. ** Fred didn't want the gang to split up. ** Daphne wore a green shoe instead of another purple one and didn't care about them not matching. ** Shaggy and Scooby actively volunteered to be live bait. ** The big giveaway was that Shaggy said "Toinks" instead of "Zoinks." * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The episode's title may be a pun on the gaming conference called E3. * The Osomons are a play on either anime Pokémon or Digimon, the former of which also aired on the now defunct Kids' WB. Their mob behaviour is quite similar to the Mousers, small but fierce dog-like robots created by Dr. Baxter Stockman, one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles most known villains. * The real Daphne dresses in a similar outfit to Catwoman's. * Gooey-Oh is a play on another Kids' WB anime Yu-Gi-Oh! The hair on top of the toy also partly resembles Yugi's/Atem's spiky hair. * When Dr. Ostwald is showing Velma his virtual mystery game, there are references to famous fictional detectives such as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in the first location, and Hercule Poirot when they appear inside the train car. * Fred says he was once a Boy Scout, a reference to the Boy Scouts of America. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Daphne's green shoe turns purple when Tad and Mitch walk away with their Gooey-Oh creature, and when she is taken away by the Osomons. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The opening scare scene shows the Osomons coming out before Velma started playing the game. Perhaps Dr. Ostwald was exercising a scene he later decided to delete. * Dr. Ostwald's simulator apparently defies the laws of space, since Velma (not knowing she was still in it) manages to move a long distance. * It is strange that Velma, having "left" Ostwald's game, did not notice that her friends were no longer wearing the costumes they wore at the beginning of the episode, but were instead in their ordinary clothes.. Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 8 - Zoinks! Camera! Action! DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 21, 2006. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 8, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 3 | after= - }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes Category:Season finales Category:Series finales